


Book Commentary: The Alchemyst

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [77]
Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Relationships: Nicholas Flamel/Perenelle Flamel (Nicholas Flamel)
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	1. Introduction(?)

  * Here we go. Another book where I have good memories about it, but it hasn’t really aged well, so it’s going into the “nostalgia glasses” tag on Goodreads. (I don’t ever remember liking the sequels the first time around, even to the point I got bored enough to quit reading the fourth one…)
  * So, the first half of the intro is basically a Generic Overview Of Flamel.
  * And now, apparently, his wife Perenelle’s been kidnapped, and the spellbook with the Elixir of Life recipe got stolen with her, and now the couple’s fucked until Flamel gets them both back.
  * I’m not even French, and I’m still annoyed that Michael Scott went with the English spelling and added the “h” in “Nicholas” in Flamel’s first name because I’m assuming it’s part of Flamel’s attempt to disguise the fact that he’s 700+ years old. ~~Even with all the shit I’m going to be complaining about on here about “shit in my _Harry Potter_ rereads that’s kinda sketchy in hindsight," at least Jo Rowling could do that…~~




	2. Chapter 1

  * Oh, lovely. We’re starting off with Sophie on her cell phone complaining about these weird dudes in coats and gloves and hats and are weird even for San Francisco.
  * “Maybe they’re undertakers?” Hey, uh, Elle? What the fuck?
  * Also, I forgot, but is this conversation the only time we’re going to have Elle in the book? Because having her as Sophie’s best friend in the beginning then having Sophie never encounter her again because she ended up being a throwaway character because Plot Reasons When Shit Happens is dumb.
  * So, Elle still listens to… whatever these bands are because she never got over her Goth phase. OK, one, why is that a bad thing? And two, why so much detail for a likely throwaway character? Oh, and three, I’m getting kinda judgemental vibes from Sophie if her inner dialogue is complaining about that.
  * Elle’s new theory is these weird Coat Guys are in the mob, which… kinda sounds a bit more plausible? Almost?
  * It’s 81° in the early afternoon on a day at the end of May in San Francisco? Yeah, my sister spent a summer interning in San Francisco a couple years back, and I’m pretty sure she had to have at least a jacket that early in the season.
  * “Hey, Elle, I totally got it. I’m somehow squinting hard enough to see the tiny exposed section of these guys’ faces, and have weird gray skin. They’ve got a skin condition!”
  * And now the Coat Guys’ boss just got out of the car, and apparently he’s sharply-yet-old-fashioned(ly?)-dressed.
  * Lovely. Coat Guys and Fancy Boss Dude are going into the bookstore across the street where Josh the Twin works. Because of course that’s what they’re doing.
  * “Maybe the Fancy Boss Dude’s a fashion designer. Or an eccentric author.” Yeah, that’s totally what he is.
  * “Dude totally didn’t catch me staring at him from inside the shop across the street. Right? RIGHT?” I mean, he probably has super vision, too.
  * OMG, all these pretentious descriptions of the rotten egg smells competing with the peppermint smells and neither matching the old book smells of the stock room…
  * All the switching between just calling Sophie and Josh by their first names and using both their first and last names reminds me of the “Thomas” episode of _Bad Creepypasta_ where the guys kept making fun of how the creepypasta initially kept referring to the main girl by both her first and last name like “Valerie… Valerie Hudson did such-and-such…”



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
